My Birthday Wish For You
by Pinguin1993
Summary: For my little sister, Pachay, LA homie donut. Sweet 16, baby. You rock! Family forever! Turtle Tod Songfic with Rascal Flat's 'My Wish'.


_Happy Birthday, Pachey, my little sis. I miss you so much! Sorry I didn't write this right away, I was gone too long, but here I am. Enjoy. This turtle todd adventure songfic mix thingy is my first, and it's just for you!  
I love you! You Rock My World, Girl, please never ever change. You're the best sister one can have. Family forever! And sweet 16!  


* * *

_**My Birthday Wish**

The sewers deep below New York City are a dark place.  
It is cold and clammy. Light is a rare good in those black tunnels, and so whatever creeps through the darkness needs to smell and bite to survive.  
It is definitely not a place you would like to let your kids play in.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you wanna go  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose_

But still, if you listen closely- if you just stand still for a second, close your eyes, and just _listen- _you can hear, can almost _feel _something different about this place.  
Small water droplets fall from rusty pipes with a clear sound, and if you happen to hit them with the beam of your flashlight, they look like pearls, precious and beautiful. The water rushes by next to you, and no matter the surroundings, it sounds just like a mountain river.  
But wait.. There's more...

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you  
And if one door opens to another door, closed_

Deep down in the maze of tunnels and pipes, of hidden entrances and blocked exits, sounds laughter... The clear and careless laughter of children._  
_"I'm _tellin' _you, Leo, 's _cool", _one of the voices says now. The enthusiasm in it is irresistible. "No one is gonna see us. It's _safe. _It's just a garden. Trust me."  
"Actually", another voice pipes up, "it's a greenhouse." This voice sounds younger, less harsh, but just as enthusiastic. "It's so _awesome. _Mikey's going to _freak."_

_I hope you keep on walking, 'till you find a window  
But more than anything, more than anything_

Three children come into view. But they are not your average children! Their skin is green, like a lizard's, in different shades that shimmer in the beam of your flashlight. Their feet have only two toes, and their hands are three-fingered. On their round-shaped heads they wear cloth in different colors- orange, purple, and blue. But the most un-average part is their shells.  
Still, you can tell that they are very young. You can tell from the gestures they make, from the huge smile that flashes on their small faces, from the light in their eyes that seems to brighten the darkness like an aura.

_My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

One of them- the one in blue- looks around carefully, but you stay hidden, and he doesn't see you. With a final shrug he leads the way down an old, rusty pipe into the deeper parts of the sewers. But you know that they're going to come back. So you stay and wait, because you have time. You have all night. They don't.  
And sure enough, they come back. This time, though, there is four of them. You can just get a glimpse of baby-blue eyes behind an orange mask before the latter is shifted by 'Leo's green hands and the eyes disappear.

_You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to_

"Hey", the new boy protests, but he is simply dragged along. Back the way they came just minutes ago. Their small feet splash through puddles on the ground, and you want to tell them to be quiet, but you don't. You just follow them silently and watch. Soon enough, they come to a rusty iron ladder and stop. "You first, Raph", says Leo to the one in red who sure enough starts climbing towards a manhole cover.

_I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

"Where are we going?" the one in orange asks as Leo's hands leave his shoulder. The blue-clad one started to climb after his brother, but now he looks back. "It is a surprise, Mikey", he answers and climbs higher. Mikey is not satisfied with that. "I don't want a surprise", he whines and tries to shift his mask back so he can see. "It's my birthday. I want my bed and a candy, just as sensei promised-" he stops. "Where is sensei?"  
"Trust us, Mike", the purple one says soothingly and shifts the mask back. "You're gonna like it. _I _promise." And Mikey sniffs one last time, squeezes his hand, and is quiet.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget  
All the ones who love you in the place you left_

With one last effort from the small turtles, the heavy iron plate slides aside and changes place with a circle of light-polluted night sky. Cars are heard in the distance, and Mikey winces. "What are we doing, Donnie?" he demands to know. But the purple wearing turtle-boy just sends him up the latter. "Wait and see", he simply says. And up on the street, in a dark alleyway, two other boys help Mike up and push him along.

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get_

It is not the center of NYC, more the outer area, where some agriculture managed to grow. One of the farms is where the small group is heading to. It is a long walk when you have to stick to the shadows, but eventually, the four reach the transparent wall of one of the greenhouses. By lying one finger on his beak, Leo motions the others to be quiet and hurry as Raph steps closer. He pulls out a hair pin and starts picking the lock. With a soft _click, _the door opens and warm air blows out.

_Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake  
And always give more than you take  
But more than anything, more than anything_

The air carries the deep and heavy smell of exotic flowers. As the four brothers step into the greenhouse and close the door behind them, the scent becomes stronger. High trees, mostly palms, grow up to the high translucent ceiling, and the moon spends light for the chibis as they make their way.  
"Open your eyes and see", Don whispers to Mikey. Whispering seems appropriate behavior for a place like this.

_My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small_

And Mikey turns his mask in place and stares.  
Most of the flower buds are closed this time of the night, but some aren't, and pink and yellow leaves rustle as they walk by. The smell of exotic fruit fills the humid air. It is nothing the four brothers have ever smelled before, so different from the dirt in the sewers. It is dark here, too, but a different kind of darkness, warm and welcoming. A green hand shoots out and a stubby finger points towards a palm. "What's that, Donnie?"

_You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to  
_

"It's a pineapple", the most educated of the four answers with a smile. He likes being asked. "A sweet yellow fruit that you can eat on pizza or as a snack."  
"Pineapple", Mikey repeats, and his blue eyes are wide as he stares up the strange thin tree with the feathery leaves. "Pineapple." A faint smile appears on his lips, and you can't help but smile along.

_I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things, too  
Yeah, this is my wish_

"Mikey, come over here!" Leo's voice carries through the bushes. Excited, Mikey and Don walk through them and come out in a small 'clearing'. A wooden brown bench stands next to a water basin and some small trees with strange orange .. things on it. They remind Mikey of his favorite rubber ball. And they are orange! "What's this?" he asks, really excited now. "It's an orange", Don answers. Mikey turns towards the bench to repeat that for his brothers.

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shout and jump him at once, and together they fall back into soft grass and roll over the green natural carpet. They laugh a rich and happy laughter, one that only children can laugh, before they finally stand up and sit down in a circle. "For you", Leo says breathlessly and pulls a sheet of paper out of a pocket on his belt. It is slightly crumpled. On it are four stick figures with shells on their backs. Above them are names- Leo, it says, Raphie, Donnie, Mikey. Happie Birsdey, baby bro.  
"We only had one color", Raph says as an excuse for the poor quality of the card. But he is interrupted when Mikey embraces him in a tight hug, all of them, and they roll over the floor again. "Thank you so much!" the youngest cries out. "This is so sicky-sicky-gnar-gnar!" and they start laughing all over.  
"Family forever", Leo says, and they join fists in their middle. "Pinkie-promise", Mikey says, and his orange mask shines like an orange in the silvery light of the moon.

_May all your dreams stay big_


End file.
